


Quartet Night Has a Pillow Fight

by CyanoDrake



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Ai is already pretty human here, Based on Shining Live's story, Cecil is there too just for a little bit, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Post-Canon, Quartet Night lives together, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 09:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16740979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyanoDrake/pseuds/CyanoDrake
Summary: "Does Quartet Night ever have pillow fights?" Very good question, Cecil.





	Quartet Night Has a Pillow Fight

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to thank Haruka's (No.1) stan from the /r/ShiningLive discord for proofreading, it was a great help!

   "Alright guys, Quartet Night's first sleepover starts now!" Kotobuki threw his arms up in the air and dropped on his backside on his futon in the middle of the living room, the furniture had been moved aside to accommodate the four mattresses.

 

   "Is it really a sleepover if we all live together?" Kurosaki asked as if that was the problem with that idea, settling down on his own futon with a scowl.

 

   "Aww, use your imagination, Ran-Ran! Let's make sure Ai-Ai's first sleepover becomes a great memory!"

 

   "I wanted to invite Syo and Natsuki, but they're away for a photoshoot in Miyagi." Mikaze explained, already looking way too comfortable holding his pillow against his chest and lightly rocking his body as he sat. That situation was thanks to his expressing his concern over needing to act out a sleepover for an incoming movie despite never having experienced one.

 

   Kurosaki grunted. "When we're gonna eat? Don't forget our deal."

 

   "I won't forget, Myu-chan's getting his chocolate fondue too!"

 

   "Belgian chocolate fondue, remember this detail." That was crucial. If he was going to partake on such a childish event with those commoners while he could be having a tranquil evening immersed in a fine classic novel, his compensation had to be more than adequate.

 

   "Okie dokie!" The older man showed a thumb up. "So, Ai-Ai, what do you want to do?"

 

   "I've researched about several activities typical to sleepovers, there are many things I'd like to try..." The android scratched his chin. "Some of our options are watching a movie, building a pillow fort, truth or dare... I'm not sure where to start..."

 

   "Oh, I know!" Kotobuki's eyes lit up. "Pillow fight!" He took his pillow and swung it at Kurosaki.

 

   "Ow! Oi, Reiji! What the f-" He got hit again on the face before he could finish.

 

   So typical of Kotobuki. Always failing to see that his bandmates weren't like him.

  

 "I bet you can't hit me, Ran-Ran!"

 

   "Oh, I'll show you!" The dandelion head grabbed his own pillow and started getting up. Kotobuki tried to get away, he couldn't run a few feet away.

 

   The count somehow had given Kurosaki too much credit. There they were, two fully grown men smacking one another with pillows. One hurling insults while the other giggled like a toddler. "Hmph, unrefined like always."

 

   "So this is a pillow fight..." Mikaze said, Camus looked at him to see his wide eyes gleaming. "It's my first time witnessing one."

 

   That was Camus's first time too, not really having had a childhood was something he had in common with the robot. Although, stopping to think about that, had any of the four? Kotobuki started working as a child actor at age five and Kurosaki had high expectations set over him, being the heir of the then bankrupt conglomerate.

 

   The android didn't avert his gaze from the fight and showed a smile. Mikaze's fascination with the world really was unique, but good thing someone of his maturity and dignity would never agree on joining that ridiculous game.

 

   Or so he thought.

 

   Kotobuki covered his head with both arms and cowered, futilely trying to avoid the other two's strikes. "Noooo, this isn't fair!" He cried, apparently trying to stifle his laughter. "I trusted you, Ai-Ai! How could you?"

 

   "Am I doing this properly?"

 

   "No! You gotta hit him harder!" Kurosaki replied with a repulsive grin.

 

   "No! Ran-Ran, no!" The older man couldn't stop laughing. "Myu-chan! Myu-chan, help!"

 

   "Leave me out of your tomfoolery."

 

   "I'll make you tiramisu too! Like the one we had in the greenroom yesterday!"

 

   A fourth pillow clashed against the rocker's face, making him wobble on his feet. "Oh, you want a piece of me, you pompous dick?"

 

   Kotobuki gasped and looked at him the same way the count's dog looked at his owner when receiving a treat. "Myu-chan! I owe you my life, Myu- Ow!" He pouted at the android at getting hit again. "Ai-Ai!"

 

   "It's Team Haru Hana versus Team Killer Kiss." Mikaze declared in an amused voice before they were all exchanging blows.

 

   All that could be heard was pillows being swung around, Kotobuki's and Mikaze's giggles and Kurosaki's foul language until the four realized they didn't have any winning criteria twenty minutes later.

 

-

 

   "Does Quartet Night ever have pillow fight?" Cecil asked, paying no mind to his senior's disgruntled expression.

 

   "Don't be ridiculous." Camus huffed. "Aside from Reiji, can you even fathom the other members striking each other with pillows? It would be nightmarish."

 

   A while after that talk, the count distracted himself reading something in their hotel room and Cecil grabbed his phone to send a text.

 

    _"Ai-senpai, he didn't admit it."_

 

It just took a few seconds for a reply to pop up on the screen. _"Just as expected. But he really enjoyed those desserts, Reiji wants us to do it again soon."_

 

The Starish member chuckled quietly. He already knew about their pillow fight since Ai had casually mentioned it in a conversation some time ago and asked him not to tell Camus. In the end of the day, Quartet Night wasn't as different from his group as he used to think.  

 


End file.
